


ES POR AMOR

by GoMiNyuLiz



Category: Modaozuxhi, the untamed
Genre: Celos, M/M, Nueva Vida, Personajes Originales - Freeform, Sexo, espiritus acompañantes, niños, separacion
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoMiNyuLiz/pseuds/GoMiNyuLiz
Summary: Wei Ying sólo quería por fin ser feliz con su jade, pero no todos están de acuerdo con esa relación. Cuando la familia misma es la que hace todo lo posible por separarlos, pero es por la familia misma que se toman decisiones que no tendrán vuelta atrás.
Relationships: Lan Huan | Lan Xichen / Jiang Cheng | Jiang Wanyin, Lan Zhan | Lan Wangji / Wei Ying /Wei Wuxian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. CAPÍTULO 1

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tomo para hacer esta historia.

Habían regresado al receso de las nubes, ahí iniciaría su nueva vida y Wei Ying había prometido a su esposo que se comportaría para no hacerlo quedar mal ante Lan Qi Ren pues sabía que él sería el primero en poner el grito en el cielo cuando lo viera llegar a su hogar y a lado de su querido sobrino. 

No le preocupaba tanto su cuñado pues sabía que a él lo que más le interesaba era la felicidad de su hermano, y esa felicidad solo la encontraba a lado de él joven maestro Wei. 

Tuvo que esperar en el jingshi mientras Lan Zhan iba a hablar con su tío e informarle su nueva situación, todo el día le tomo al segundo maestro Lan calmar y convencer a su tío de que Wei Ying permanecería a su lado. Cuando volvió con su esposo, este lo esperaba un poco nervioso, pero solo un poco. 

\- y como te fue? ¿Fue duro contigo? 

\- no te preocupes, todo está bien 

\- te prometo no darte problemas Lan Zhan, me comportare ante todos para no hacerte quedar mal 

\- jamás me harás quedar mal, y no quiero que te preocupes por eso 

Y así comenzó lo que sería la nueva vida que la pareja comenzaría... 

\-----‐

Llevaban seis meses juntos en los recesos de las nubes, era muy tranquilo el lugar, tal y como lo recordaba. A-Yuan se notaba sumamente feliz por tener a sus padres juntos y a su lado, y, a pesar de que Jingyi tenías a los suyos decidió que él también era su segundo hijo. 

Y así lo sentían ambos hombres. Wei Ying entrenaba con los discípulos diariamente, quería darle una oportunidad al núcleo dorado de Mo Xuanyu y entrenarlo debidamente para mínimo, tener un nivel decente de cultivo espiritual además que trabajaría en su cultivo demoníaco para que este no lo volviera a dominar. 

Lan Zhan como todas las mañanas lo consentía con comida de su gusto como un modo de compensar el desgaste que estaba seguro que él le provocaba con su rutina nocturna de todos los días son todos los días. 

Wuxian daba algunas clases ayudando a enseñar a los discípulos, quería ser parte de su crecimiento, sobre todo de sus retoños, pero hasta ahí llegaba su ayuda pues con el entrenamiento con la espada aún se agitaba demasiado. Wen Ning lo ayudaba con compañía al momento de salir de cacería, Jin Ling los alcanzaba en el lugar y aunque aún estaba dolido por lo que Wen Ning le había hecho a su padre, su rencor había disminuido un poco al enterarse de que él no tenía toda la culpa pues Su She lo había manipulado. 

Lo único que faltaba era que el tío de su esposo terminará por aceptarlo, pero este se la pasaba metido la mayor parte del día con los ancianos del consejo quizás para evitar cualquier encuentro o contacto con él. Pero toda la tranquilidad que estaba sintiendo poco a poco se volvió en problemas, y por pequeñeces como él decía. 

La primera fue cuando estaba visitando a manzanita y al mundo de conejos que ahora su amado esposo tenía, estaba en compañía de los discípulos cuando sin querer, por una gracia de Jingyi se comenzaron a reír muy fuerte, uno de los ancianos los vio y habló con el gran maestro, para cuando este último pidió a su discípulo de confianza que buscara y llevará a Wuxian con él, el joven patriarca se sorprendió pensando que quizás su relación comenzaría a cambiar para bien. 

Qué equivocado estaba... 

\- ¿gran maestro, me buscaba? 

\- Wei Wuxian... no pienses que por ser el esposo de Wangji vas a poder saltar las reglas y hacer lo que tú quieras 

\- jamás ha sido esa mi intención y si me permite maestro, debo decir que las he cumplido todas 

\- te equivocas, has roto una y si no te castigo los discípulos comenzarán a revelarse a las reglas que por tantos y tantos años hemos cumplido al pie de la letra 

\- entiendo gran maestro, pero, me gustaría saber cuál he roto para poder evitarlo en un futuro 

\- estabas haciendo ruido y te reias escandalosamente 

Wei Wuxian estaba verdaderamente sorprendido, ¿en serio por eso lo había mandado llamar? ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Sería castigado con escribir las reglas de disciplina 300 veces? Cuando iba a hablar Lan Qi Ren continúo evitando escucharlo 

\- como castigo recibirás 50 azotes en ambas manos, yo seré el encargado de hacer cumplir tu castigo 

No sabía qué decir, sentía que si sus ojos se abrían más de la sorpresa se le saldrían de sus cuencas. Pero no dijo nada y acepto su castigo, no quería crearle problemas a Lan Zhan. Lan Qi Ren le pidió colocara sus manos sobre una mesa que había en el sitio y comenzó con los azotes al 5 azote en ambas manos él ya sentía demasiado dolor. 

Más tarde y cuando Lan Zhan llegó al jingshi intentó ocultar sus manos de su esposo, pero fue imposible, sobre todo si tenía que cenar junto a él. 

\- que paso? - pregunto al notar lo dañados que estaban sus manos, intento tomarlas, pero Wuxian aún sentía mucho dolor, incluso para doblar los dedos y tomar los palillos así que las alejó no permitiendo que las tomara 

\- no fue nada - intentó sonreír, pero el ceño se estaba frunciendo en su esposo 

\- ¿nada? ¿Te castigaron? - solo le quedó al más bajo asentir despacio, de inmediato notó el enojo en su rostro - ¿por qué? 

\- estaba haciendo mucho ruido, y no era buen ejemplo para los discípulos - encima de la mesa podía notar los puños fuertemente apretados de Lan Zhan - sanarán, ambas, así que no te preocupes - pero solo vio cuando el mayor se levantó de golpe y con paso firme salía del jingshi. 

Lan Xichen lo vio dirigirse al parecer al dormitorio de su tío y este no se veía nada tranquilo, preocupado lo siguió. Y con justa razón lo hizo pues su siempre educado y formal hermano menor había entrado de golpe y sin anunciarse en su habitación. 

\- ¿qué significa esto Wangji? 

-¿porque castigaste a Wei Ying? 

\- ¿está exento acaso de todas las reglas de nuestra secta? ¿Acaso no debe ser castigado cuando rompa alguna?

Lan Zhan sabía que su esposo no tenía un núcleo dorado fuerte, Xichen lo sabía incluso, pero parecía que su tío no lo sabía o simplemente obvió ese detalle. 

\- cuando me rogaste porque te permitiera vivir aquí con él yo en ningún momento dije que las reglas no aplicarían con él 

\- yo lo se tío, pero su nivel de cultivo no permite soportar tal cantidad de daño 

\- ¿y qué hago? ¿Dejarlo pasar? 

Estaba furioso, no entendía porque su tío despreciaba tanto a Wei Ying, porque su mirada al nombrarlo eso demostraba, y no, no quería tampoco que su tío sintiera que él iba a permitir que su esposo hiciera y deshiciera a su antojo, aunque sabía que no lo haría jamás, así que no le quedó más que ofrecerse 

\- yo tomaré los castigos en su lugar... 

Lan Xichen se quedó boquiabierto sorprendido un poco de su decisión, aunque, si debía ser sincero, él ya se esperaba una respuesta similar. Su tío en cambio, no reclamó, no intento hacerlo cambiar de opinión, no se enojó. Solo lo aceptó quedando sumamente tranquilo. 

Curioso... 

Pero... Lan Zhan ahora formaba parte de un macabro plan que se había estado gestando desde que Wei Wuxian piso los recesos de las nubes en calidad de esposo.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los castigos continúan y eso está acabando con Wei Ying

El segundo castigo que se ganó Wei Wuxian fue gracias a una cacería nocturna fallida, y fue fallida porque dos discípulos quedaron gravemente heridos estando a su cargo, los padres de esos niños pidieron un castigo ejemplar por no cuidarlos. 

Pero... no fue su culpa, él les había advertido sobre actuar impulsivamente, había intentado persuadirlos, pero no pudo hacer nada y ahí las consecuencias. Lan Zhan fue informado del castigo y sin preguntar acudió al lugar donde lo cumpliría. 

150 azotes en su espalda. Cuando regreso al jingshi con su ropaje sucio y con rastro de sangre tanto en su boca como en su espalda Wei Wuxian se sorprendió y asustó. 

\- ¿qué pasó? 

\- cumplí con un castigo... 

\- ¿qué hiciste? - su silencio lo hizo entender - ¿fue por mí? - silencio aún - ¿que hice? 

Lan Zhan comenzó a desvestirse, y el más bajo al ver las marcas rojizas solo pudo cubrir su rostro del dolor que comenzaba a sentir por el estado de su esposo. Le ayudo a terminar de retirar su túnica exterior dando innumerables lo siento. 

Lentamente lo sentó en la cama y comenzó a buscar hierbas medicinales en lo que se sacaba la túnica interior para aplicarlas, hasta que cayó en un pequeño detalle... 

\- ¿Lan Zhan... porque recibiste tú el castigo? 

El jade no respondió nada, y eso lo estaba preocupando demasiado. 

\- Lan Zhan... 

\- no permitiré que te lastimen... 

\- ¡Lan Zhan! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer algo así sin consultarme?! 

\- no estás en condiciones... 

\- ¡claro que lo estoy! ¡No seré tan fuerte como antes de mi reencarnación, pero aún puedo soportar azotes e incluso golpes en una pelea! ¡No me veas como el débil que yo ya siento que soy! ¡No tú! - una lágrima traicionera rodó por su mejilla y se la limpió con enojo - estoy entrenando para no ser tan débil físicamente y hasta ahora me refugiaba en ti más porque me gusta cómo me proteges, y porque a pesar de eso nunca me hiciste pensar en la gran diferencia que ahora tengo, pero ahora, saber que incluso tú me ves así... ¡me lastimas! 

\- no quiero lastimarte... solo quiero protegerte y no voy a permitir que recibas los castigos 

\- ni siquiera sé porque me castigan si yo no tuve la culpa... 

\- dime que paso... 

\- ¡¿ni siquiera preguntaste?! ¡¿Ósea que solo fuiste y te dejaste azotar?! ¡¡Lan Zhan!! 

\- dijeron que por tu culpa dos discípulos resultaron gravemente heridos… 

\- si resultaron heridos, pero no fui el culpable... 

Wei Wuxian le explicó con detalle cómo pasó todo, el jade estaba molesto porque en verdad, como dijo su esposo, no había sido su culpa. 

A partir de ahí comenzó la tortura para Wei Ying pues su esposo llegaba casi todos los días herido por recibir castigos, lo peor de todo era que a él jamás le informaban que estaba castigado, directamente se dirigían al segundo jade y este simplemente se arrodillaba a recibirlos. 

Lan Xichen estaba muy preocupado, su cuñado había pedido su ayuda para hacer que Lan Zhan dejará de recibir los castigos en su nombre, pero fue imposible, el menor de los jades le dio de nuevo la misma respuesta, no permitiría que Wei Ying recibiera ni un solo castigo más. 

Ahora era exageradamente cuidadoso para no dañar a su esposo, no gritaba, ni siquiera al dar órdenes cuando entrenaba con los discípulos, ya no se reía, solo una pequeña sonrisa demostraba en su rostro, incluso caminaba tan calmado que no se escuchaban sus pasos. 

Sizhui estaba preocupado por su padre, este ya no era el mismo y creía que estar ahí lo estaba consumiendo, aún no sabía lo de los castigos. 

Wuxian estaba cada vez más preocupado, la situación lo estaba acabando poco a poco pues a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos los castigos regresaron a su esposo después de una semana sin ellos. Se sentía muy sensible, cada que curaba las heridas del segundo jade unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, pero lograba limpiarlas antes de que el otro las notara. 

Y así su llanto poco a poco se intensificaba con cada castigo que recibía Lan Zhan. 

¿Que podría hacer él ante esto si ni siquiera le informaban de lo que hacía mal? 

A Lan QiRen ya no lo encontraba ni por accidente, se sentía como una plaga que el viejo intentaba evitar, aún seguía reuniéndose con los ancianos, ninguno del consejo y mucho menos los viejos los acompañaban en la cena así que si acaso alguien lo topaba por algún pasillo simplemente saludaban sorprendidos. 

Su cultivo espiritual poco, pero muy poco a poco aumentaba, se desesperaba mucho porque no podía incrementar su nivel como él deseaba que en algunas ocasiones se llegaba a lastimar los brazos o las piernas. 

Sus noches habían dado un giro enorme, si bien continuaba con sus todos los días son todos los días, ahora, antes de amarse salvajemente, debía atender las nuevas heridas que el segundo jade se ganaba. 

Estaba llegando a su límite... 

Y lo peor estaba por venir...

Estaba con los discípulos entrenando tranquilamente, había decidido que si aún no podía mover la espada del todo bien al menos intentaría enseñarle los movimientos para que se volvieran un poco más ágiles además de algunas clases para enseñarles el tiro con flechas. 

Como siempre se acompañó de Chenqing para simular los movimientos de la espada, todo estaba saliendo bien, pero no notó que un par de ancianos del consejo lo habían visto.   
Lan Zhan estaba en la biblioteca leyendo un enorme libro de composiciones cuando fue llamado. Suspirando se levantó y salió a lo que sería su nuevo castigo, nunca se imaginó que sería el último y el más agresivo. 

\- ¿ahora qué hizo? - fue grosero pues se comenzaba a dar cuenta que lo hacían como un método para quebrar la estabilidad mental de su esposo, y es por eso que evitaba que el   
otro se enterara de los motivos. - ¿se carcajeo? ¿Corrió? 

La burla no se la perdonaron y el motivo del castigo lo alteró al grado que quiso en ese momento romper algunas narices. 

\- está enseñando el cultivo demoníaco a los discípulos 

\- ¡eso no es verdad! ¡Jamás les enseñaría a ellos el cultivo demoníaco! ¡Menos a nuestros propios hijos!! 

\- ¿ahora Jingyi es su hijo? Jajajajaja no me hagas reír - este fue el abuelo del chico que se sintió muy ofendido 

\- ¿que? ¿Le molesta que él nos prefiera a nosotros por sobre usted y el inútil de su hijo? 

\- Wangji!! - su tío intentó contenerlo - ten más respeto, nosotros no somos los que estamos rompiendo las reglas constantemente, ¡es ese esposo tuyo! 

\- ¿y tú crees que simplemente voy a permitir que lo acusen de ese modo? ¡Wei Ying sería incapaz de enseñarles algo así porque de primera mano sabe el costo que tiene que pagar! ¡Le costó su vida hace años!! ¡¿Ustedes en serio lo creen tan inconsciente como para hacer algo así?! 

Lan Xichen estaba desde fuera del recinto escuchando, no entendía a su tío, el mismo sabía que su cuñado sería incapaz de enseñarle a los chicos esas técnicas, pero quiso asegurarse, por lo que fue a buscarlos.

Los discípulos estaban sorprendidos y asustados de lo que le pudiera suceder al maestro Wei de imponerle un castigo, no era una acusación leve la que estaba enfrentando y Sizhui y Jingyi estaban dispuestos a desmentir dichas acusaciones.

Pero, Lan Zhan no pudo esquivar el castigo, esta vez fue demasiado y sabía que su esposo no lo soportaría. Recibió 500 azotes en la espalda y 500 en el pecho, intercalando uno y uno. Su espalda ya no aguantaría un castigo más después de este.


	3. CAPÍTULO 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los castigos se han detenido y WWX esta deprimido, LZ no sabe que hacer para ayudar. LXC esta indeciso, no sabe de lado de quien ponerse.
> 
> Sizhui escucha algo que no debía dándose cuenta de su realidad en la secta...
> 
> ¿Qué hará Wei Ying con esa información?

Cuando llego al jingshi y lo vio el menor se cubrió la boca con sus manos, fue demasiado para soportar, ni siquiera lo quería tocar por temor a hacerle mucho más daño del que ya   
le habían hecho. Gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, dolorosas, sin poder y quererlas detener, solo pudo pedirle perdón incontables veces. 

Lan Zhan intento acercarse para abrazarlo, pero el menor no se dejó, comenzó a llorar más fuerte al verlo así, el corazón del segundo jade se quebraba con cada lágrima que salía. 

Intento hacer que lo escuchara por lo que forzándolo; lo abrazó fuerte, estando entre sus brazos Wuxian menos calmaba su llanto, debería ser él el que consuele a Lan Zhan. 

\- se te ha prohibido acercarte a los discípulos... - Wei Ying levanto el rostro del pecho de su esposo sorprendido - te acusan de enseñarles el cultivo demoniaco – Wei Ying lo aventó furioso

\- ¡están locos! ¡Jamás permitiría que ellos utilizaran mis técnicas!!! 

\- eso les aseguré, pero tomaron esa decisión 

\- tu si me crees, ¿verdad Lan Zhan? ¿Tú no me crees capaz de cometer una locura de ese tamaño, cierto? ¡No lo haría! ¡Es Sizhui y Jingyi! 

\- ¡te creo! Yo si te creo... 

\- ¿Qué más dijeron? 

\- no quieren que te acerques a ellos… 

\- ¡no pueden hacer eso! 

\- si no cumples los llevaran a otro lugar para que no te les puedas acercar… 

\- con Jingyi te creo que lo hagan, pero Sizhui es mío!! 

\- es un Lan, por lo tanto... 

\- ¡¡no!! 

\- Wei Ying... 

\- ¡¿porque permites esto?! 

\- estoy intentando... 

El más bajo se separó de él, se sentía traicionado, pero poco a poco comprendía que en realidad Lan Zhan no podía hacer mucho, aunque quisiera. 

Había intentado hablar con su hermano, pero este se había dejado influenciar un poco por su tío al mencionar como estaba entrenando a los discípulos con Chenqing y temió, temió que con los sentimientos tan revueltos que tenía su cuñado y la inestabilidad emocional que ahora se le veía intentara en verdad enseñarles. 

Sizhui y Jingyi desde afuera del jingshi escuchaban todo, ellos irían con el gran maestro a explicar la situación, pero antes de que se marcharan en su búsqueda este los vio y pidió a sus fieles discípulos que los escoltaran al recinto donde se reunía a diario con su sobrino para el cumplimiento de sus castigos. 

Xichen toco la puerta del jingshi y entro al recibir el permiso, llevaba toda clase de medicamento para su hermano pues había visto lo brutal que habían sido con él esta vez, al entrar no esperaba ver tal escena... 

Wangji se veía derrotado, no por el dolor físico sino por su esposo, incluso él se sorprendió de verlo en ese estado, tan destrozado. 

Los pasos que su hermano daba para alcanzar lo que le había traído eran muy torpes debido al dolor que sentía. Y eso junto a la escena de Wei Ying lo debilito anímicamente pues este se encontraba en la parte trasera del jingshi, alcanzaba a escuchar el llanto doloroso de él, no sabía que podía llorar de esa manera. Dejo las cosas en la mesita que utilizaban para comer y se acercó a su hermano. 

\- ¿él estará bien? 

\- no, esto fue demasiado hermano 

Y lo entendía, una parte de él sabía que no pondría en riesgo a los discípulos, pero, por otra parte, Wei Ying ya se había dejado dominar por la energía resentida en su momento más vulnerable. Así que no estaba seguro de cómo debía proceder con él. 

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho y Wei Ying ya no fue el mismo. 

Pasaba la mayor parte del día recostado en cama, era muy poco lo que comía, pues pensaba que así evitaría que lastimaran a su esposo. Ya no se le veía en los entrenamientos, ni siquiera él entrenaba ya. 

Los encuentros íntimos desaparecieron del todo. Lan Zhan estaba muy preocupado por él y no sabía cómo ayudarle. 

Por su parte el jade al parecer ya no recibía los castigos. 

Los ancianos, como todos los días se reunieron con Lan QiRen analizando nuevas formas para castigar a Wei Wuxian pues con el encierro que se había puesto ya no tenían excusas. 

Fue aquí cuando a uno de ellos se le ocurrió la nueva forma de torturar al menor. Con esto estaban seguros de qué si Wei Wuxian no enloquecía y moría dominado por la energía resentida, al menos se marcharía. 

Jingyi y Sizhui estaban entrando al jingshi a escondidas, habían sido bastante cuidadosos de que no los vieran pues no querían que los fueran a azotar de nuevo.   
Al encontrar a su padre se sorprendieron pues este se veía demacrado y parecía que había bajado de peso. 

\- ¿papa? - le llamo Sizhui, casi no lo llamaba así, pero por como lucia le salió del alma y sin pensar - No hemos sabido de ti en semanas y estábamos preocupados 

\- ¿maestro Wei? - intento Jingyi, pero fue inútil, no recibió respuesta alguna. Decidieron marcharse quedando más preocupados. 

En ocasiones Sizhui entraba a escondidas a dejarle algún dulce o cualquier detalle para ver si con eso se animaba, pero nada, Wei Ying siempre se encontraba recostado en cama y dándole la espalda. 

Temía por su salud. 

Un día, ya cansado de la situación con su padre decidió buscar a Zewu Jun y averiguar si él podría ayudarlo a que le permitieran acercarse a su padre. 

Lo buscaba por los diversos sitios que comúnmente estaba el líder sin éxito alguno hasta que dio con el lugar de reunión de los ancianos del consejo. 

Lo que escucho en ese lugar lo hirió en dimensiones que no esperaba. 

\- QiRen, como vamos con los nuevos castigos que se le pondrán a ese sujeto 

\- aun trabajo en ellos 

\- ¿Por qué no seguiste con los castigos a los discípulos? 

\- porque no han hecho nada, hasta Jingyi se ha vuelto más prudente 

\- están tratando de proteger a ese tipo - dijo el de la idea de castigarlos 

Otro de los ancianos, al parecer el más cercano a QiRen lo sorprendió 

\- cualquier excusa es buena para castigar a Sizhui, total, para eso sirve ese muchacho, un perro Wen no merece seguir recibiendo una buena vida como la que hasta ahora tu sobrino se ha empeñado en darle. No lo merece. 

\- es cierto - continuo el de la idea de castigar a Jingyi y Sizhui - ya ha estado demasiado tiempo aquí, lo más seguro es que hasta piense que será el futuro líder de la secta. 

\- no creo que ese sea el caso, ese muchacho no puede esperar eso - respondió QiRen y otro anciano, el más fantasioso soltó 

\- quizás sea un plan que tengan ese perro Wen y Wei Wuxian 

QiRen no respondió nada, sabía que era una estupidez pensar así, si, le desagradaba mucho Wei Wuxian porque era el culpable de que su sobrino cometiera tantas faltas en el pasado, pero de ahí a querer mandar a ese niño a ser el nuevo líder del clan era demasiado. 

En todo caso lo intentaría con otro clan, por ejemplo, el de Lanling Jin. Sizhui decidió marcharse de ahí a riesgo de ser descubierto. No esperaba que pensaran eso de él, más   
cuando había llegado a la secta siendo un niño tan pequeño y con su padre Wei Ying muerto. ¿De dónde sacaban semejante barbaridad? 

Wei Ying lo había decidido ya, tenía días planeando lo que haría y esa noche era la indicada. Cuando Lan Zhan entro al jingshi con la cena se sintió un poco animado, quería que él lo viera mejor al menos esa noche. 

Después de cenar se sentó en su regazo y comenzó a acariciar su rostro. 

\- te amo mi Lan Zhan- le daba pequeños besos en su rostro - nunca lo olvides 

El agarre en su cintura se hizo más fuerte con cada palabra y caricia que le daba al jade. 

Puso cada pierna en los costados de su esposo e inicio un beso más demandante. El jade se levantó con él sujetándolo del trasero, en el acto Wei Ying lo encerró con sus piernas por la cintura. 

Una vez que sintió la suavidad de la cama en su espalda, el jade le quito el cinturón y fue despojándolo de su túnica exterior, todo esto sin dejar de besarlo. Con la túnica interior abierta bajo a repartir besos en su pecho mientras trabajaba en quitarle su pantalón. 

Wei Ying se dejaba hacer disfrutando de las caricias y besos que su esposo le daba. Lan Zhan sintió que por fin recuperaba al amor de su vida, la entrega era intensa y los gemidos que sacaba de su esposo eran música para sus oídos. 

Esa noche y después de mucho tiempo, el jade pudo dormir tranquilo. 

\-----

Sizhui no podía dormir, lo que había escuchado no lo dejaba en paz. Estaba intranquilo de que pensaran eso de él y peor aún, de que se ensañaran más con su padre por eso. A lo lejos vio el jingshi, sus padres deben estar dormidos en estos momentos, ya era tarde y sabía que estaba rompiendo algunas reglas. Escucho pasos y brinco al techo, desde ese lugar tuvo una mejor visión de todo, incluido de su padre Wei Ying saliendo de su hogar volteando cada tanto a los alrededores.

No lo dudo ni un segundo y lo siguió… llevaba un bolso de viaje por lo que intuía que no regresaría. 

Estando a punto de salir de los terrenos del clan cuando notó que lo perdió de vista, no podía creer que fuera tan tonto como para dejar escapar a su padre. 

\- Sizhui… - le llamo saliendo de un enorme árbol casi saliendo de los territorios de la secta - ¿a dónde vas? 

\- yo... también me gustaría saber a dónde vas papa - vio a su padre morder su labio inferior como no queriendo decirle sus planes - si te vas a ir... llévame contigo por favor 

\- porque dejarías un lugar tan agradable como este - dijo señalando hacia la secta - tu futuro está aquí 

\- ¿y el tuyo papa? 

\- yo pensé que también el mío estaría aquí, pero eso significaría herir a tu padre y no quiero eso. Además, no quiero que el desprecio de ellos salte hacia ti o a Jingyi – sospechaba lo que estaban haciendo con él, y por una vez les daría lo que ellos pedían, aunque eso significara morir poco a poco de la tristeza por dejar nuevamente a Lan Zhan 

\- demasiado tarde papa…

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso ellos...? 

\- cuando fuiste acusado de enseñarnos el cultivo demoníaco, Jingyi y yo quisimos hablar, pero fuimos azotados 300 veces cada uno, fue la primera vez que recibimos un castigo así. 

\- ¡maldición! - apretaba los puños el mayor, ¿Cómo era posible que les hicieran eso? ¡Aún eran unos niños! Hacia bien en marcharse, aunque ahora no estaba seguro de si ese sería un lugar seguro para su pequeño nabo. - además... 

\- ¿que? Habla por favor - se le veía más preocupado 

\- yo escuché una conversación que no debía escuchar... ¡sé que hice mal! Es en contra de las reglas, pero... 

\- ¿Qué escuchaste? 

Cuando Wei Wuxian escucho como se habían expresado de su hijo, con tanto desprecio, no lo dudo. 

Wen Ning apareció ante ellos justo cuando estaban por cruzar el pueblo Caiyi, por más que le pidió Wuxian que permaneciera en los alrededores para proteger a Jingyi y a Jin Ling cuando anduvieran de cacería, Wen Ning expreso que su deber era estar siempre a su lado sin importar que. 

Y así los tres partieron sin saber cuándo o en qué circunstancias regresarían. O si acaso regresarían.


	4. CAPÍTULO 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JC es el único que sabe que WWX se escapo y guarda el secreto...
> 
> Los tres hombres ahora han comenzado su nueva vida,

_Jiang Cheng_

_He tomado la decisión de marcharme del clan Lan, ya no era seguro permanecer ahí pues viejos rencores estaban impidiendo que yo fuera feliz a lado de mi esposo._

_Me marcho solo con mi hijo y con Wen Ning, aún no sé a dónde nos iremos, pero estoy seguro que estaremos muy bien, nos tenemos los tres para protegernos._

_Sé que no estamos en los mejores términos desde hace mucho, pero por la carta que me enviaste hace unos meses sé que al menos te preocupa saber de mí, es por eso que eres la única persona que sabe que me marcho._

_Ni siquiera Lan Zhan lo sabe, él se enterará al notar que no regreso a casa. No puedo ir a muelle de loto porque además de no saber si seremos recibidos los tres, estoy seguro que él me buscara como primera opción. Y mucho menos volver a Yiling._

_Quizás te preguntes por qué y solo te puedo decir que cada cosa que yo hacía en ese lugar le buscaban el lado negativo e imponían castigos duros, castigos que siempre recibía Lan Zhan en mi lugar y que poco a poco se iban intensificando, dañándolo físicamente a él y emocionalmente a mí._

_El colmo de todo fue enterarme que los castigos ya habían llegado a mi hijo, igual de agresivos que los de Lan Zhan. Por eso me marcho, no puedo permitir que alguien más sufra por mi culpa._

_Cuídate mucho por favor, y veré con el tiempo tratar de comunicarme contigo._

_Ahora solo me enfocare en encontrar nuestro camino._

_Wei Wuxian_

_._

Cuando Jiang Cheng recibió la carta entrenaba a los discípulos de su secta, al terminar de leerla temblaba de rabia.

_¡Ese idiota debió de haber regresado a casa y ya!_

\- líder Jiang - un temeroso discípulo lo saco de sus pensamientos - tiene visita…

\- no estoy de humor para recibir a nadie - dijo doblando la carta y guardándola en su túnica

\- es el segundo maestro Lan

_Tenía razón ese idiota, este fue el primer lugar donde busco._

Se encamino al salón de la espada dando la orden de dejar pasa a Huanguang jun. Con la conocida muestra de respeto por parte de ambos, el segundo jade hablo

\- Jiang Wanyin, ¿has sabido algo de Wei Ying?

\- no, ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- él se ha marchado, me di cuenta de su ausencia cuando ayer no regreso.

\- entiendo...

\- pensé que podría estar aquí...

\- no veo porque, no es como si ambos lleváramos una buena relación

\- lo sé, pero...

Tan serio y tosco como siempre, así se mostraba Jiang Cheng y Lan Wangji no vio nada diferente, quizás tenga razón el hermano de su esposo, no es como si ellos se llevarán bien como para que él haya huido hasta esas tierras.

Se despidió pidiendo antes de marcharse que le avisara si sabía algo, Jiang Cheng pidió lo mismo.

Una vez solo, saco la carta que acababa de recibir preguntándose si hizo bien al no comentarle nada al jade.

Lejos de ahí…

Lo primero que hicieron al encontrar una posada donde quedarse fue, además de la carta a su hermano, cambiar sus ropas. Sobre todo, las del chico que eran muy conocidas, este había tomado unas túnicas en gris de diversos tonos.

Recogieron los tres su cabello en una coleta alta y cambiaron su apellido, al menos el de Sizhui y Wen Ning, a partir de ahora serían Wei Ying, Wei Yuan y Wei Ning.

Viajaban por los pueblos pequeños, discretos pasaban, siempre evitando las grandes sectas, el objetivo era salir de esas zonas y llegar a un lugar donde no los conocieran. Hacían pequeños trabajos de aniquilación de cadáveres y espíritus, Wuxian hacia talismanes de protección que vendían a su paso y con ello obtenían algo de dinero para comida y posada. Cuando no había mucha suerte un gran árbol era una maravillosa opción también.

A pesar de estar viajando siempre había tiempo para entrenar, Wei Yuan estaba alcanzando niveles de cultivo muy altos a pesar de su corta edad, y Wuxian no se diga, el nivel de cultivo aumentaba a pasos agigantados, tal parecía que la preocupación y el estrés que constantemente sentía en Gusu le impedían avanzar.

Así paso 1 año...

Lan Wangji no lo encontraba por ningún lado, ¿Cómo pudo desaparecer así nada más? ¿Y porque se llevó a su hijo? Estaba seguro que el general fantasma estaba con ellos y eso lo dejaba un poco tranquilo pues al menos estarían protegidos por él.

Nunca dejo de buscar, cumplía con sus deberes y al terminar se marchaba. No podía desaparecer por mucho tiempo. Estaba consciente de que, si llegaba a encontrarlo, no regresaría a Gusu, por lo que además de buscarlo, buscaba un hogar para ellos cuatro, porque si, se estaba haciendo a la idea de que el cadáver andante los acompañaría.

Ya ha pasado un año y ni signos ni noticias ni rumores, ¡nada!

Y se estaba desesperando.

¿Por qué dejaba que pasara por esto de nuevo?

¿Qué acaso no lo amaba?

Si, él sabía que su Wei Ying lo amaba con locura y quizás por eso hizo todo esto, aun no entendía lo de su hijo, pero si estaba muy seguro de que su esposo se marchó para evitar que lo siguieran lastimando.

Si supiera Wei Ying que eso a él no le importaba con tal de tenerlo a su lado. Aunque para ser sincero, había notado que su esposo estaba cayendo en depresión poco a poco y eso no era bueno.


	5. CAPÍTULO 5

Dos años han pasado desde que huyeron de Gusu Lan y las cosas han cambiado para mejor, Wuxian ha descubierto que mientras mantenga nivelados el cultivo espiritual y el cultivo demoníaco este último no podrá dominarlo por lo que trabajaba en mejorar esa parte, además si evitaba usar el cultivo demoniaco en grandes cantidades sería lo mejor para su cuerpo. 

A base de duro entrenamiento pudo ser capaz de pelear utilizando su espada y al mismo tiempo por medio de silbidos manipular cadáveres, pero sin abusar de su nueva técnica ya que eso ocasiona un gran desgaste de energía que después tiene que recuperar a base de algunos días de sueño forzado.

Wei Yuan era un cultivador poderoso, sus tácticas con la espada estaban mejorando, quería llegar al nivel de su padre quien ya había superado el nivel que tenía antes de perder su núcleo dorado, había sido capaz también de crear talismanes, y había desarrollado una habilidad alta en el tiro de arco.

Wei Ning en cambio, al ser un cadáver consiente lo único que podía hacer era entrenar cuerpo a cuerpo, lo que les sirvió a los otros dos para aumentar su resistencia física. Se establecieron una vez dejando atrás Meishan, con esto, las grandes sectas quedarían lejos de ellos.

Fue en una cacería nocturna donde su vida tomo un rumbo diferente...

Wuxian con espada en mano terminaba con unos espíritus en lo que los otros dos acababan con los últimos cadáveres de la zona cuando escucharon un grito de auxilio.

Los tres corrieron para encontrar a un gran demonio atacar a un pobre hombre que se encontraba arrinconado entre la bestia y un enorme árbol.

Una vez aniquilado el monstruo por Wei Ying...

\- ¿está usted bien? - pregunto el más joven, ahora de 20 años

\- sí, se los agradezco - reverencio hacia sus salvadores

\- no pensé que sobreviviría, mi gente se suponía que me protegería y solo los vi correr

\- era una bestia bastante intimidante - respondió Wuxian - podría entender que huyeran

\- pero se supone que siempre deben protegerme, con esto me demuestran que son unos buenos para nada, me podrían decir sus nombres honorables guerreros

\- mi nombre es Wei Ying, este de acá es mi hijo Wei Yuan y él es mi hermano Wei Ning

\- mucho gusto, y de nuevo gracias por salvarme

Fueron interrumpidos por los miembros de su ejército, el líder a gritos les reclamaba por qué lo habían dejado solo a merced de esa bestia y que si no hubiera sido por los Wei él hubiera sido devorado.

De inmediato, y para molestia del jefe al mando del ejército, fueron invitados por Fa Liu para liderar y entrenar sus tropas, por supuesto, aceptaron.

Decir que el cambio fue sencillo seria mentir pues Xiu Li, el anterior líder de tropa, no estaba contento con el cambio, así que se tuvo que someter a un combate contra Wuxian para demostrar sus habilidades.

Después de ese combate no volvió a discutir el cambio. Wei Yuan se encargaría de entrenar el tiro de arco, Wuxian la espada por supuesto y Wei Ning sería el encargado del combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

De esa manera quedaría cubierto todo lo que podían enseñarles. El clan Fa no era como las cuatro grandes sectas que él conocía, esta era mediana y se limitaba a ayudar a la gente de los pueblos pequeños que la rodeaba.

No eran cultivadores sino más bien un pequeño ejército de guerreros que con habilidades normales intentaban acabar con los malestares que los atacaban, tener ahora a unos cultivadores sería de gran ayuda para los pobladores.

Se terminaron de ganar la confianza del líder del clan cuando vio cambios en su tropa, pues eran más fuertes, su resistencia había aumentado considerablemente y las habilidades eran diversas. Desde la espada, el arco, dagas, cuerpo a cuerpo.

Ahora Wei Ying tenía una especie de laboratorio donde nacían los diversos juguetes, como él les decía a sus inventos, que creaba. Nadie lo molestaba en ese lugar pues estaba a las afueras de las propiedades principales y sabían además que estaba prohibido ir hasta ese lugar.

Los habitantes del pueblo constantemente llegaban a pedir ayuda al líder Fa para acabar con ladrones, uno que otro espíritu que intentaba hacer sus desastres en las pequeñas casas, o simplemente atormentarlos. Él, con la ayuda de los Wei se hacían cargo de los problemas.

Estaban los tres en una cacería nocturna para entrenar a su hijo cuando percibió el olor a quemado. Los tres siguieron el humo que sobresalía de entre los árboles y solo encontraron devastación en un pequeño pueblo. Se adentraron al lugar en busca de sobrevivientes, pero… era inútil, habían acabado con todos los habitantes y el lugar.

Derrotados, porque así se sentían, decidieron regresar, pero antes de regresar al bosque por donde entraron Wei Wuxian escucho algo, por lo que se detuvo…

\- ¿Papa? – el mayor coloco un dedo en su boca en clara señal de que guardara silencio

Camino por entre las casas hechas cenizas siguiendo el ruido, era como un llanto…

\- ¡Aquí! – el resto de los Wei lo alcanzaron, movió el cuerpo sin vida de una mujer, sostenía entre sus brazos a una pequeña niña, calculaba más o menos la edad de tres años – es una niña – confirmo a sus acompañantes, la pequeña, de piel clara, ojos color ámbar y cabello negro recogido en una pequeña coleta, lo miro asustada – no pasa nada pequeña – la sostuvo entre sus brazos sacándola del cuerpo de su madre – A-Ning, será mejor sepultar a su madre – Wei Ning tomo el cuerpo de la mujer sin vida mientras veía que su sobrino de inmediato cavaba un pozo.

Ya se marchaban cuando de entre los árboles sintió una mirada penetrante, volteando a todos lados su mirada se detuvo en un gran árbol de donde salió otro pequeño, calculaba que tenía cuatro años de edad, de cabellos negros hasta los hombros. Wei Ying estiro su brazo ofreciendo su mano, el menor, al ver que sostenían a otra niña, camino hacia ellos y tomo la mano del mayor.

Wei Ying desde ese momento se convirtió en padre nuevamente, esta vez del pequeño Wei Cheng, pero le habían comenzado a decir YanYan y la pequeña Wei Meiling, a quien comenzaron a decirle MeiMei. Afortunadamente el líder Fa no se negó a permitirle conservar a los niños, de lo contrario, hubieran tenido que buscar un nuevo hogar para poder criarlos.

A pesar de que su vida estaba dando giros que no esperaba, Wei Ying no se olvidaba de su gran amor.

Observando la cinta de su amado Lan Zhan pensaba…

_Lan Zhan, ¿me extrañaras?_

_Porque yo sí, y demasiado. Quiero verte… besarte… abrazarte…_

Como cada noche, recostado en su cama y con su cinta enredada en su mano el patriarca liberaba algunas lágrimas...


End file.
